


the hero we need

by sadlyover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Bulges, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Large Cock, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Some Plot, Squirting, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyover/pseuds/sadlyover
Summary: going through the enchanted forest wasn't such a bad idea for Nicholas, especially when he encounters a group of particularly lively incubi. he couldn't help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am which is why it's all over the place

Apparently, going through the enchanted forest wasn't such a bad idea. Being one of the few humans living in this realm, he was the first to ever enter this forest. Nevertheless, Nicholas wasn't going to be intimidated by that fact. It would probably take him only a couple of hours to cross it. He's seen worse. The bartender at the tavern was confident that the magical woodland was safe, especially for a well-rounded and fully capable warrior such as Nicholas. He would have to thank the old barkeep for the helpful tip once he comes back to town with the riches of his quest. 

With that thought out of his head, Nicholas started entering the forest. He decided it was best to head in the south-western direction until he was out of the woods. What he hadn't realized was how difficult of a task it would be to cut through the curling branches and shrubs. Swing his shiny sword from left to right, kicking away at the sharp branches, running into small spiderwebs, fighting through dust-filled thickets took more time than he thought it would. 

Finally, stumbling upon a small grassy clearing he realized just how long it took him to get here. The sun was starting to set! 

_Damn it! _He couldn't believe himself. Yes, this is his first time in a forest, but who would've thought the cursed placed was so fucking _large_? This was supposed to be a short hike, that's what the old fart at the tavern told him! Nicholas was too out of breath and frustrated to make a reasonable judgment. 

Stopping by a large mossy boulder to take a breather, he looked around and quickly realized the beauty which surrounded him. The forest was large, rich, and ancient. Its canopy was eclipsed by fir, sycamore, and maple, and ample openings let enough beams of light through for an overabundance of sprouts to monopolize the fertile soil below. The warm breeze occasionally rustled the bundled tree branches, and a medley of wildflowers, which desperately tried to avoid the shadows, were seen occasionally and added colorful, scented elements to the otherwise mundane forest grounds.

He'd never seen anything so peaceful before. It was almost hypnotizing. The young hero suddenly had an irresistible urge to stand still and just listen to the variety of animal noises, predominantly those of rummaging critters, which were backed by the trickling sounds of a gentle river stream. 

_Wait, a river?_

Nicholas decided to follow the sounds of water. If he could find it, maybe it will lead him out of the forest and maybe even back to civilization. He might even bathe and rid himself of the dust in his hair and the horrid smell of sweat.

The sounds of water were getting louder and more clear. He swore he could hear something else as he was approaching closer. There was a large splash followed by what Nicholas thought were giggles and chatter? He couldn’t make out what was being said so he continued towards the origin of the voices. 

Peering through a large shrub he realized it wasn't a river but a large pond. He was shocked to see a group of incubi lounging in the water, who would've thought! The nymphs were all naked, some even wore lavish necklaces, bracelets, and jeweled earrings. Being bold and shameless by nature, he figured this is an excellent opportunity to introduce himself! His spontaneity and barbaric nature often time gets the best of him.

"Greetings!" He couldn't help but be a little louder than usual. He couldn't contain his excitement. 

The nymphs were startled by his entrance. 

"What do you want, you brute?" A golden-haired incubus asks while getting out of the water and approaching Nicholas.

Nicholas noticed just how much bigger he is than the incubus. He was a large man, much more muscular and taller than the small incubus.

"I was actually thinking of bathing here, perhaps you could help me with that?" He started taking off his armor while maintaining eye contact with the incubus. Quickly removing his breastplate, greaves, shoulder-plates until he's down to just the cloth that's covering his manhood. "Or you could help me with something else."

The blond softly giggles. "I could." 

It's enough for Nicholas to take off his remaining article of clothing and push the other male on his knees. Nicholas' thick, long cock hangs inches before the blonde's face before the smaller male takes it into his hands. He wraps his small hands around the large girth and begins to give small kitten licks to the head. It starts to throb in his hands.

Nicholas is in too much pleasure to realize the incubus taking his entire cock in his mouth. Well, he tries to. The incubus gently works his mouth around his cock while his soft hands stroke the rest of what he couldn't take in his mouth. He can't help but moan around the head.

"There we go," Nicholas grunts as he guides the incubus with a hand on the back of his head. The head of his cock starts to bump on the back of the incubus' throat. He can't help but start to cough and gag around it. Nicholas continues pushing his cock just a little bit further into his throat. He pulls out, giving the incubus enough time to catch his breath before slamming into his cock back in the smaller one's throat.

"Last one," Nicholas mutters more to himself than to the smaller male in front of him. He's pulling the incubus in a harsh back and forth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat with a lewd, wet sound.

He finally lets go of the incubus, allowing him to collapse on the ground, coughing and gagging.

The incubus breathes heavily, he's spread out on the ground looking straight into Nicholas' eyes. "What is your name, little one?" Nicholas asked firmly as he grabbed the smaller male's hips. "It's Themis." Smiling slightly, Nicholas pushed the incubus' thighs up just enough to give him access to his tight heat. His thin but toned legs trembled in Nicholas' grasp. He's never felt this excited and satisfied before, which prompts him to rub the length of his cock between Themis' wet folds. He's already leaking precum. He can't help but skip the foreplay and get right to the point.

Nicholas easily slips in with a wet squelch into Themis' slick pussy. Themis lets out a lewd moan, eyes rolling back with pleasure. His pussy suddenly tightening around the cock stretching him. His cries were cut off as Nicholas forcibly slammed his hips forward, burying every last inch of his heavy cock within that incredible, warm tightness.

Nicholas throws his head back and begins to brutally piston in and out of him. The head of his cock thrusting against the incubus's cervix. He was secreting so much slick it became even more easier for Nicholas to pound into him. Gods, it felt _incredible_! His cock was melting! He’d just started and it already felt like he was about to cum! 

“You’re so tight! It's like you’re trying to suck me in!"

With each brutal thrust the muscles of his cervix finally gave out, allowing Nicholas to pound the incubus' womb with even more intensity. He's relentless. 

Themis spasmed, his chest heaving. Nicholas looked down to see the incubus' stomach bulging out with each thrust, it was being deformed by the massive cock now buried deep in his tight womb.

"AAH! Deep! You're so deep!" Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle at his cries. He ran his large calloused hand over Themis' stomach, loving the way it bulged out when he pushed his cock in to the very hilt.

Nicholas remembers the other incubi. He quickly looks at the small group who are intently watching Themis' swelling stomach.

To put it shortly, this wasn't what he was expecting to find in these woods. He's never experienced such pleasure before, much less met an incubus! He drank in the lewd moans and squeals coming from Themis. Maybe, after all of this is over, he could get Themis to come along with him on his journey. It gets awfully lonely during these quests.

Slightly changing the angle of his thrusts, Nicholas finally finds that special little bundle of nerves inside of Themis' pussy. Pounding repeatedly into that swollen little g-spot, repeatedly rubbing his cockhead against it, he gets Themis to come. The incubus lets out a loud sob as his pussy squirts and tightens up even more. Taking hold of his ankles, Nicholas continued pounding into him, violently slamming his hips against the incubus, fucking him into the ground. Nicholas swallowed hard, a wave of intense pleasure washing over him.

The incubus' squeals become louder as Nicholas came. He kept his brutal pace as he was filling the incubus' cunt, completely stuffing his fucked out womb. Themis stomach swelled up even more as cum flooded into him. He keeps rocking his hips throughout his orgasm when he realizes the poor incubus had blacked out.

After grinding his hips against the incubus' spasming insides, Nicholas finally pulls out and relishes at the sight of his cum dripping out of the incubus' stretched out sloppy cunt. He grabbed one leg underneath the knee and pushed it up to which caused another heavy load of cum to come pouring out of his hole.

Nicholas wipes at his sweat-covered forehead when he notices the other incubi approaching him. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma head out  
[tumblr](https://sadlyover.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way it took me a whole year to write a second chapter

“What makes you think you’ll actually find it?”

"You don’t believe in me?” Nicholas chuckled while polishing his sword with a small rag. The blond incubus was sitting on the old squeaky bed and playing with the strands of his golden hair whilst observing the hero. 

"Once I get my hands on a map it’ll be a walk in the park!” Nicholas knew that the only thing he’s missing is a damn map. This part of the realm is complicated and traveling without a map would be very dumb. He can't help but think about that damn enchanted forest. That place was like a labyrinth! Maybe he can ask around the inn they’re staying at if there’s a shop nearby. Then he’ll prove to Themis that he’s indeed a true hero. 

Bringing the incubus along on his journey wasn’t as hard as Nicholas thought it would be. Right after his steamy encounter with the group of incubuses in the forest, he boldly asked if Themis would like to join him, to which the incubus agreed. 

Having found their way back to civilization, Nicholas decided they stay at the small inn on the outskirts of town. It's as dreary inside as it is on the outside. The innkeeper was a crooked old man who barely acknowledged their presence. To be completely honest, this isn’t what Nicholas was planning on showing Themis but they still needed a place to stay. Nicholas did hear rumors about this inn, supposedly it's infamous for something, but for the life of him, he can't remember what for. Though judging by the dirt and unhygienic circumstances, it's probably food poisoning.

They both spent an entire day in their room. Nicholas decided to tell Themis about his previous quests.

“First they destroyed their crops, then they killed their livestock. I was asked to try to take down as many goblins as I could. The less of a threat they posed the better, you know? The reward was the best part” The goblins were indeed a violent bunch, but nothing too difficult for Nicholas. 

Themis looked at him with a confused look on his face. “So, you’re only doing this for the money?” 

“Well, yeah? Who wouldn’t?” Nicholas said blankly. He finished shining his sword and walked over to the incubus on the bed. 

Themis peered up innocently at the man through his lashes. Nicholas climbs into the bed with him whilst taking off his shirt first, followed by unbuckling his leather belt. “Take off your tunic.”

Themis complies, leaving himself completely naked on the bed. 

Nicholas pulls Themis’ face towards his and caresses his cheek. “What would you like me to do, hm? Should I play with your little clit, maybe suck on it.”

Themis flushes hard and opens his legs further. Nicholas takes this as an invitation. 

Nicholas presses his face between the blond’s thin legs. He presses his index finger on Themis’ slit and runs it up and down, collecting the slick.

Themis squeals when he feels Nicholas press his lips to his swollen clit. He sucks hard, tugging the clit free from the hood. He dips his tongue inside the incubus’ hole, humming with approval once he tastes the sweet juice. 

_Oh fuck._ This is all a bit too much for Themis. He can’t help but clench around the hero’s tongue, listening to the wet and sloppy sounds coming from his pussy. 

Not wanting Themis to cum just yet, Nicholas positions himself firmly between the smaller one’s legs and takes out his cock. He slipped himself easily into the incubus’ wet hole and began pounding away immediately. 

Themis was seeing stars. All he could think about was the way Nicholas’ meaty cock was stretching him out, how it would fill his belly up with cum. 

Nicholas looked at Themis who had his golden eyes had rolled back and mouth hanging open. “You love this, hm? Love being used like a cocksleeve?” 

Nicholas growled as he felt the head of his cock prod at the incubus’ cervix. A few more thrusts and he’d be in that tight womb again. He slammed into Themis while holding his small hips with a bruising grip. The incubus could only tremble. 

Nicholas changes the angle and slams into his cervix hard, making the muscle finally loosen up and open. Themis squeals with pleasure, begging for more. Who is Nicholas to deny him? He fucks him harder, with each thrust his cock slams all the way into the incubus, pounding his womb. 

"I'll feel your womb up to the brim. It's going to be so full of my seed."

Themis' walls start to tighten and clench around Nicholas as he comes. A few more hard thrusts and Nicholas is coming as well, spilling his hot load into that tight womb. He hums approvingly when he notices Themis' stomach starting to expand. He continues to pump copious amounts of cum into the incubus' womb, whilst giving a few experimental thrusts. It feels _incredible._

However, it's not over yet for Nicholas. He wants more. He flips Themis onto his stomach without taking his cock out of his messy cunt. The smaller male seems to have passed out from the exhaustion. That's fine with Nicholas, he'll wake up eventually. 

They have the entire night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know where i'm going with this story but i really want it to be multi-chaptered. if you have any suggestions, i'd be happy to hear them! [tumblr](https://sadlyover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
